Cupido & Rin
by April Starlight
Summary: Ella la más hermosa de las mortales; él aquel que hiere con el arma más peligrosa de todas.
1. Chapter 1

Cupido y Rin.

Summary: Ella la más hermosa de las mortales; él aquel que hiere con el arma más peligrosa de todas.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solamente lo utilizo para escribir.

Hace algún tiempo leí el mito griego de Cupido y Psique y me pareció que con algunas adaptaciones podría ser perfecto para una historia de amor entre Sesshomaru y Rin. El nombre de la historia original _es _Cupido y Psique.

* * *

><p>En una no tan pequeña villa en el Japón feudal habitaba un próspero terrateniente con su esposa y sus tres hermosas hijas, las dos mayores poseían extraordinaria belleza y gran fijación al dinero. Habían conseguido prontamente maridos también terratenientes de quienes obtenían todos sus caprichos, pero la más joven de todas y más consentida especialmente por su padre no daba visos de que podría conseguir ni siquiera una conversación con un muchacho, mucho menos casarse; y es que era tal era la inocencia casi infantil que transmitía su rostro, el misterio y la suavidad de sus ojos almendrados junto con los rasgos hermosamente clásicos que poseía más su bondad característica que a los ojos de quien la viera se volvía inalcanzable.<p>

De los cuatro puntos cardinales acudían partidas de admiradores quienes al escuchar todas sus virtudes albergaban la leve esperanza de casarse con ella, pero al mirarla frente a frente y comprobar que todo cuanto se decía de la pequeña Rin era aún más magnífico en persona se rendían al punto y partían conformes con haberla conocido.

A pesar de todas las atenciones la joven prefería permanecer en el bello jardín en su palacio, lo cuidaba con mucho esmero pues le apasionaban las flores en particular y toda la naturaleza en general. Cuando no estaba conociendo a algún nuevo pretendiente ni leyendo junto a su padre indefectiblemente se la podía encontrar en el jardín tarareando alguna melodía de su invención.

* * *

><p>Mientras todos en el pueblo y aún más allá continuaban alimentando la leyenda de su belleza desde las alturas la Inu youkai Irasue la miraba con desdén desde su amplio asiento color rojo sangre.<p>

— ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan abandonado por aquella chiquilla? —se decía—. No hay manera de que iguale mi belleza ni la gracia que poseo y aun así han descuidado mis templos para rendirle culto a una simple y despreciable humana. Pero no he de permitirlo, ella ha de pagar esta deshonra.

Acto seguido mando llamar a su hijo; temido por youkais, hanyous y humanos por igual, él poseía el arma más peligrosa de todas, aquella para la que no se conocía ni habría jamás de conocerse una manera de protegerse o de evitarla. El amor.

Su nombre era Sesshomaru, poseía ojos color de ámbar que hipnotizaban al mirar, un porte imperial y actitud de supremacía absoluta. Su hermoso cabello era como una cascada bañada por un rayo de luna y las marcas laterales de su rostro así como la luna en su frente le daban un aspecto viril. Sus armas consistían en un arco y flechas que disparaba con puntería perfecta y con las que cualquier criatura al ser tocada por ellas se enamoraba perdidamente de quien su dueño dispusiera. Lejos de hacer el bien con aquella arma poderosísima Sesshomaru la utilizaba para liberarse de sus enemigos y así construir el imperio que anhelaba.

* * *

><p>Su madre normalmente no lo molestaba demasiado, ambos eran muy parecidos por lo que se trataban con parquedad así que se sorprendió genuinamente cuando fue llamado por ella de manera urgente.<p>

—Necesito que me hagas un favor con una de aquellas flechas tuyas.

Irasue no esperó una respuesta que sabía que no iba a obtener así que prosiguió:

—Quiero que te dirijas a la villa que voy a mostrarte y a la hija menor del terrateniente que allí habita quiero que la vuelvas loca de amor por el más despreciable de los hombres que encuentres, quiero que su castigo sea el pasar toda una vida amando a quien no la valore.

Sesshomaru asintió y partió hacia la dirección dada por su madre.

* * *

><p>Rin se encontraba bebiendo té de un pocillo negro mientras escuchaba con deleite el dulce trinar de los pájaros en su jardín cuando sus padres se sentaron frente a ella intentando sin éxito disimular sus enrojecidos ojos y toda su congoja en general.<p>

—Rin, querida —comenzó su madre —. Fuimos tu padre y yo a un templo donde habíamos concertado una cita con uno de los monjes clarividentes que allí habitan para que nos iluminara con tu futuro, como bien sabes ninguno de los muchos hombres que te han pretendido sean de cualquier clase social ha pedido tu mano en casamiento por lo que queríamos saber quién sería quien finalmente iba a desposarte.

—El monje nos dijo algo horrible hija, tú marido será cruel y sanguinario —continuó su padre. — Y eso no es lo peor de todo, él vendrá por ti mañana, deberás esperarlo el filo de un acantilado a varios kilómetros de este lugar. Te perderemos. ¡Perderemos a la luz de nuestras vidas a manos de un monstruo!

Su padre a partir de ese momento no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto mientras sostenía apretadamente contra su pecho a su hija y a su esposa quienes también lloraban. Aquella noche durmieron los tres abrazados muy juntos en el futón matrimonial como cuando Rin era una niña pequeña y sufría una pesadilla.

No hubo manera de postergar la partida, Rin más hermosa que nunca iba ataviada enteramente de blanco utilizando el traje típico de bodas japonés, la comitiva que se suponía sólo sería su familia más cercana terminó siendo más de un centenar de personas quienes acudieron a despedirla y a llorar por ella.

Era la hora de dejarla allí pues esas eran las instrucciones dadas por el monje así que con un apretado abrazo y profundos sollozos sus padres partieron.

* * *

><p>No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo cuando del cielo bajó un dragón de dos cabezas y sobre él una especie de pequeño hombrecillo que portaba un báculo de dos cabezas que le doblaba la altura. Rin dio un profundo suspiro, su marido había llegado, había soñado tanto con aquel momento y ahora por fin estaba ocurriendo; pues bien, sea lo esperado o no se había casado con él y debía mínimamente presentarse.<p>

—Buenas tardes, esposo mío. Mi nombre es Rin.

— ¡Vaya que eres torpe, mocosa! Bien decía yo, que mi amo no debía de salvarte pero él nunca me escucha. Mi nombre es Jaken, fiel sirviente y mano derecha del amo Sesshomaru.

—Pues disculpe señor Jaken pero yo pensé que mi esposo vendría a recogerme. Sesshomaru, ¿Ese es acaso el nombre de mi marido?

—No hagas tantas preguntas, tengo prisa. Parece como si no hubieras notado que pronto va a anochecer. Ven súbete en Ah- Un y no tengas miedo, no va a hacerte daño.

—Está bien, usted me agrada señor Jaken.

—Pues tu no a mí, mocosa.

Rin rio por lo bajo, Jaken dio un pequeño bufido y Ah-Un emprendió la marcha hasta el fondo del acantilado.

Al llegar Rin se encontró con una especie de cueva que tenía bloqueada la entrada con una enorme piedra que parecía imposible que se pudiera mover pero a una orden de Jaken ésta se abrió mágicamente, dentro era increíblemente espacioso, Rin se adentró en una sala enorme en la que no penetraba la oscuridad de la noche pues varios candelabros de oro estratégicamente ubicados alumbraban con la luz a varias velas, una especie de recibidor contenía varios almohadones y una mesa baja dispuesta con té para las visitas que ella estaba segura no tendría, tomando en cuenta el lugar dónde se encontraba.

—El amo ordenó este lugar para ti, pero no contó con demasiado tiempo. Ven debes estar cansada de haber estado parada en ese acantilado. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Si la primera parte de su nueva_ casa_ la había impresionado, su habitación la dejó pasmada por un momento. Era todo lo que una mujer podría desear, contenía un futón aún más grande y cómodo que el de sus padres, un biombo con delicadas flores pintadas para cuando necesitara privacidad, en un extremo en un baúl grande encontró los más primorosos kimonos para cada estación, se podía notar en ellos un gusto exquisito y una gran apreciación por los detalles, en otro lugar de su habitación encontró un espejo y en otro baúl pero más pequeño que el anterior encontró delicadas joyas y bellas peinetas con las que decoraría su cabello color azabache más tarde, por ahora debía quitarse el incómodo traje y tomar un baño.

Cuando hubo terminado Jaken la llamó a la mesa, Rin tenía la esperanza de ver a su marido y compartir su cena con él pero nunca apareció. Su curiosidad y su decepción fueron aumentando conforme pasaban la horas y justo cuando estaba a punto de llorar llegó Jaken con un papel en sus manos, no dijo nada y se lo entregó mirándola con una mezcla de lo que a ella le pareció era compasión y algo de ternura.

Era una nota, escrita con rasgos finos y elegantes en la que no sobraba ni una sola palabra, simplemente decía:

_Vendré por las noches._

_Sesshomaru._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Hola otra vez, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de esta historia, será un Two!Shot . ¿Qué les pareció la adaptación? ¿Habían leído este mito antes?

Si les gustó tanto como si no, agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review que me ayuda a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Deja de ser sólo un número, exprésate, da tu opinión.

April.


	2. Chapter 2

Cupido y Rin.

Summary: Ella la más hermosa de las mortales; él aquel que hiere con el arma más peligrosa de todas.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solamente lo utilizo para escribir.

Hace algún tiempo leí el mito griego de Cupido y Psique y me pareció que con algunas adaptaciones podría ser perfecto para una historia de amor entre Sesshomaru y Rin.

* * *

><p>Aquella nota escrita con trazos largos y finos pero a pesar de ello varoniles no era precisamente lo que Rin estaba esperando, aquel monje había sido muy claro con sus padres: el hombre que la desposaría era un monstruo cruel y sanguinario y por lo que sabía esa clase de monstruos no poseían aquel tipo de detalles en su caligrafía.<p>

A pesar de haber sido un día extenuante Rin no podía dormirse, tenía la certeza absoluta de que así como prometía en aquella nota su marido, Sesshomaru llegaría en las noches y ella no podía esperar más para tener una seria conversación con quien fuera que se casó, ya lo había decidido y ella no se quedaría a merced de ninguna clase de abusos o malos tratos por parte de nadie pero ahora ya no sabía qué creer, el lujo que la rodeaba junto con las atenciones solamente habían logrado confundirla.

Sostenida por sus pensamientos y la curiosidad se dispuso a esperarlo así tuviera que quedarse despierta la noche entera.

* * *

><p>Aunque le dije a la mocosa que se durmiera y le entregué obedientemente la nota que el amo dejó para ella decidió ignorarme abiertamente quedándose despierta en su habitación, si el amo bonito llegara a percibir que tiene ojeras o peor aún que se ha debilitado por culpa de pasar las noches en vela esperándolo seré yo el culpable, como siempre.<p>

Hay algo demasiado extraño en toda esta historia, de repente un día simplemente el amo pidió que en este lugar específico fuera construida una vivienda adecuada para una doncella, él mismo trajo algunas de las joyas y kimonos que coloqué delicadamente en baúles pero cada vez que intentaba averiguar algo sobre aquella misteriosa mujer lo único que recibía era una de sus miradas de hielo que son capaces de causarme verdadero terror, otra cosa que me llamó aún más la atención fue que todo fura hecho a escondidas de la madre de mi amo, es extraño pues a él siempre le ha dado igual lo que opine su madre o cualquier otro ser, su extraordinario poder lo vuelven invulnerable ante todos por lo que nunca había tenido la necesidad de ocultarse.

Solamente un día antes de que tuviera que recogerla junto con Ah-Un me dijo su nombre: Rin, es realmente una bella muchacha pero demasiado bulliciosa es como si su habilidad de parlotear hasta sobre la más ínfima flor fuera inagotable, no logro comprender cuál es el objetivo de tenerla aquí pero una sospecha terrible se está formando en mi cabeza, ¿por qué me llamó esposo, Rin al conocerme?

Espero estar en un error pero a juzgar por los últimos acontecimientos me atrevería a afirmar que mi amo ha caído en la trampa más grande de todas, la de sus propias flechas envenenadas de amor.

* * *

><p>Mi madre se ha vuelto un completo fastidio, insiste en querer mirar con sus propios ojos la desgracia que cree que le ha ocurrido a Rin, ha sido necesario que utilice mis flechas para crear una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerla ocupada.<p>

"¿Por qué la he salvado?" no dejo de repetirme la misma pregunta una y otra vez sin realmente llegar a una respuesta satisfactoria, no puede ser que yo el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, el Ser más temido, aquel que utiliza el más cruel mal conocido se haya transformado en alguien compasivo, pero al mirarla en su jardín conversando como si fuera una niña con los pájaros y flores, cuando vi la pureza y bondad que la circundaban descubrí que era mi antítesis y aquello me trastornó, el pensar que su pureza sería corrompida por un ser vil a causa de los caprichos de mi madre; ese día le ordené a mi sirviente construir un hogar para ella sin tener realmente un plan, solo sabía que debía protegerla.

Jaken me contó sobre su estado de zozobra y es natural, antes de que yo pudiera impedirlo aquel monje les dijo la predicción a sus padres así que para calmarla le escribí una nota, el problema está en que ahora es realmente necesario que vaya y aquello sería verdaderamente difícil.

¿Cómo puedes convivir con alguien que es tu opuesto? Y aún peor si por cosa del destino terminaste casado con ella.

* * *

><p>Rin no supo exactamente en qué momento sus cansados ojos dejaron de ponerle resistencia al sueño que la envolvía como una bruma pero para cuando escuchó un suave sonido cerca suyo todo el lugar se hallaba oscuro pues los candelabros estaban apagados y el aposento no tenía ventanas, volvió a cerrar los ojos creyendo que era un truco de su imaginación hasta que sintió una mano de hombre sobre su hombro, dio un respingo y levantó por inercia la cabeza, al hacerlo vio con total claridad dos ojos más brillantes que el oro más puro o que la miel más dulce, pero aquellos ojos no eran tranquilizadores, contenían un dejo de maldad que no pasó desapercibida para Rin que dio un respingo al recordar de golpe aquella predicción.<p>

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.

Aquella voz era lo más perfecto y acariciador que Rin hubiera escuchado, era la voz de un hombre; profunda y calmada. Desde ese momento Rin supo que siempre confiaría en esa voz.

—Si lo siento, sólo me has tomado por sorpresa, Sesshomaru ¿cierto? — dijo Rin ya más calmada —. No quisiera confundir a mi esposo dos veces en un día.

A Sesshomaru le dio gracia su comentario pero jamás lo diría, en lugar de eso dijo: —Te has quedado dormida en el suelo.

—Vaya, si —dijo algo apenada Rin, —iré enseguida al futón. Pero antes creo que deberíamos tener una seria conversación. Tengo varias preguntas y ya que estamos casados creo que merezco respuestas.

—Lo único que necesitas saber es que aquí estarás protegida y nada te hará falta, mis sirvientes se encargarán de ti y yo sólo podré venir en las noches lo que significa que nunca, y presta atención a esto, nunca verás mi rostro. Supongo que eso contesta tus preguntas.

—Pues, al menos una parte. Sólo tengo una última duda, ¿por qué se casó conmigo?

—Es tarde, duérmete Rin.

—Sí.

Sesshomaru pasó toda la noche a mi lado, sentado junto al futón, le ofrecí que se acostara y durmiera pero me contestó que él no tenía necesidad de aquello. Como yo tampoco podía dormir comencé a contarle sobre mi familia, la gente del pueblo, los pájaros y sobre libros. Es verdad que no hacía comentarios pero nunca me pidió que me callara y en un par de ocasiones pude escuchar sonidos aprobatorios, señal de que me escuchaba. En la mañana se había ido pero yo sabía que lo vería otra vez.

Cuando hube terminado de desayunar el señor Jaken que no había dejado de mirarme con la expresión más extraña que haya visto, me llevó hacia una nueva habitación interior que podía jurar no se encontraba ayer.

Estaba repleta de libros, en una estantería especial se encontraban mis libros favoritos, los cuales le había comentado ayer al señor Sesshomaru que tanta pena me había causado dejar. La sonrisa no me abandonó durante todo el día.

Para la noche yo esperaba con ansias su llegada, la rutina fue casi invariable pero me era muy agradable, a veces incluso hacía comentarios esporádicos y yo comenzaba a saber interpretar sus silencios. Nos mantuvimos así durante varios meses en los cuales él se volvió el centro de mi mundo hasta que ya no pude engañarme más, estaba profundamente enamorada que aquel hombre sin rostro y en mi corazón esperaba que también yo fuera importante para él.

* * *

><p>Un día sin embargo cuando ya no esperaba ninguna novedad en el día, escuché el llanto y pude reconocerlo al punto. Eran mis hermanas.<p>

Cuánto las había extrañado, a ellas y a mis padres. El impulso de correr y abrazarlas era enorme pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el señor Jaken me recordó las reglas, no podía.

Al llegar la noche el señor Sesshomaru notó en seguida mi tristeza y cuando me preguntó qué me ocurría aproveché para hacerle el siguiente pedido:

— ¿Podría permitir que mis hermanas me visiten? Hoy han llorado mucho por mí creyéndome muerta, yo siempre las quise mucho y quisiera decirles lo bien que me encuentro.

—No es una buena idea.

—Juro que no revelarán mi ubicación, podría vendarles los ojos. Se lo suplico.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Dicho esto él cerró los ojos y no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

* * *

><p>Aunque el enojo de Sesshomaru la entristecía Rin estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a sus hermanas fue mayor por un momento, envió a Jaken para que les explicara a sus hermanas y vendara sus ojos y a Ah-Un para que las bajara al fondo del acantilado. Cuando llegaron, Rin personalmente les retiró las vendas y las condujo al interior.<p>

Cuando aquellas envidiosas mujeres contemplaron la cantidad de riqueza que rodeaba a Rin sintieron una incontrolable envidia que aumentó cuando Rin les confesó que estaba muy enamorada de su marido y que al contrario de lo que creían era muy bueno con ella.

Sus hermanas quienes sólo tenían matrimonios por interés preguntaron en dónde se encontraba él y como Rin no quería confesar que de hecho nunca lo había visto dijo que se encontraba de casería, pero al verla titubear comenzaron a hacerle más y más preguntas:

—Rin, hermana ¿y es atractivo? —preguntó con malicia una de ellas.

—Sería el toque perfecto. —acotó la otra.

—Pues…, de hecho sí es alto y sus ojos son dorados como el Sol.

—No te guardes detalles querida, vamos cuéntanos ya que somos tus hermanas.

—Está bien, lo admito nunca lo he visto.

— ¡Ah! Sabía que algo no estaba bien con mi pequeña hermanita. —dijo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su otra hermana al tiempo que abrazaba a Rin.

—Querida, creo haber escuchado bien que sus ojos son dorados, ¿verdad?

Rin asintió con sus ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas

. —No quisiera asustarte pero eso es una señal inequívoca de que es un demonio, seguramente aprovechándose de tu noble alma te ha enamorado para ya después cuando quedes embarazada devorarte junto con tu hijo.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —dijo Rin exaltada —. Él jamás me ha tocado.

—Es porque le das asco, todos los monstruos son iguales.

Rin en ese momento comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente y a contarles con detalle toda su historia, las hermanas al ver que Rin se había roto continuaron:

—Lo que debes hacer es darle estas gotas de concentrado de valeriana, siempre se las doy a mi esposo y duerme como mínimo 8 horas seguidas, cuando se haya dormido ilumina su rostro con una lámpara de aceite que haz de esconder antes de llegue. Cuando lo mires trae todas las joyas que puedas y ven a nuestro castillo. Te protegeremos, no será necesario causarles preocupaciones a nuestros padres.

Rin con el corazón gritándole que no lo hiciera, aceptó.

Mientras la pequeña lloraba, sus hermanas al irse ya planeaban qué harían con toda la nueva fortuna de Rin.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche Rin había preparado un té con valeriana y guardó la lámpara detrás de uno de los baúles mientras aguardaba impaciente la llegada de Sesshomaru.<p>

Cuando llegó le ofreció el té a modo de disculpa por lo de la noche anterior y él sorprendentemente lo bebió completamente, unos minutos después dormía por primera vez desde que Rin podía recordar.

Encendió la mecha de su lámpara y alumbró el rostro de su amado; era la perfección absoluta, sus cabellos plateados cubrían algo desordenadamente su frente en la que se veía una luna morada, en sus párpados y mejillas tenía perfectas líneas rojas y sus facciones perfectamente simétricas y hermosas formaban el conjunto ideal.

Su cuerpo bien formado descansaba en el futón y de sus manos asomaban largas garras. A un lado del futón las vio, eran las flechas, él de hecho era el amor en persona. Había escuchado de su crueldad y de su poder.

Mientras lo miraba embelesada y arrepentida de haber dudado de él, inclinó inconscientemente su mano y una gota de aceite ardiente tocó el cuerpo de Sesshomaru quien al instante abrió sus preciosos ojos y dándole una mirada cargada de decepción y de odio (a su parecer) se alejó volando.

Al escuchar el llanto de Rin llegó Jaken y le contó lo que había escuchado de la conversación de sus hermanas y que había intentado llegar a tiempo para detenerla pero que a él también le habían dado de aquel té.

Jaken le aconsejó que fuera a hablar con la madre se Sesshomaru, Irasue para que le permitiera explicarse pues seguramente Sesshomaru había ido para allá.

Dándole un fuerte abrazo de despedida Jaken se alejó decidido, había aprendido a querer mucho a la mocosa y no permitiría que se arruinara aquella relación. La única que había derretido aquel corazón de hielo fue Rin y el velaría por aquel amor que estaba seguro, era bilateral.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rin llegó donde Irasue ella la vio con tanto desprecio que si no hubiera tenido la razón más importante de todas se hubiera marchado inmediatamente pero por el contrario, aclaró su garganta y reunió todo su valor y habló de la siguiente manera:<p>

—Irasue, la más bella de los demonios, te suplico que me permitas ver a tu hijo, cometí un error y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerme perdonar. Mi amor por él es puro.

—Tu insolencia es grande humana, te atreves a robarte mi atención, a lastimar a mi hijo, a engañarlo con tus artimañas y aun así tienes el descaro de pedirme que te deje verlo. Pero como veo la determinación en ti, te daré la oportunidad de pasar las cuatro pruebas que te encargaré, si logras tener éxito podrás hablar con Sesshomaru.

—Haré lo que sea necesario. —dijo con firmeza Rin.

—Excelente.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en una habitación interior del castillo en el mismo momento Sesshomaru se encontraba acostado y enfermo, aquella visión increíble había preocupado tanto a su madre que por primera vez se decidió a cuidar de su hijo.<p>

Sólo algo podía tenerlo así: El Amor. Aquel amor que para él era un arma ahora actuaba en su contra; se había enamorado de una humana y ahora estaba enfermo del único peor mal que el del amor: El Desamor.

Aún a pesar de su estado débil, quería verla así a plena luz del día. Hermosa en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

><p>La primera tarea de Rin consistía en separar varios montones de diversas semillas, cuando las miró se sintió morir pero aún a pesar de ello comenzó a clasificar, las hormigas conmovidas la ayudaron y lograron culminar a tiempo.<p>

Su segunda tarea consistía en recoger la lana de oro de unos carneros extremadamente agresivos en la luz del sol pero un junco le dijo el secreto, esperar hasta la hora de la siesta de los carneros y recoger la lana enganchada en los árboles. Completando así su misión.

Irasue cada vez más enojada la envió a recoger las aguas de un manantial encantado que ella no podía tocar pero esta vez fue una _grulla __[1]_ quien se compadeció de ella.

La última tarea consistía en bajar hasta _Yomi_ [2] donde debía traerle la belleza en una caja que no debía abrir por ningún motivo, luego de múltiples dificultades lo logró pero en el último momento decidió que si tenía más belleza entonces ahí Sesshomaru la amaría, pero resultó ser un sueño eterno que la atrapó.

Sesshomaru presintiendo de aquella forma que lo hacen sólo los que aman salió a buscarla aún a pesar de las protestas de su madre y cuando la vio ahí, presa de aquel sueño y se enteró de todas aquellas pruebas la tomó entre sus brazos y depositó un suave beso entre sus labios entreabiertos que tuvo el poder de salvarla.

Rin al mirarlo sosteniendo su rostro tuvo la certeza de que su felicidad estaba allí, gracias a su esfuerzo había el amor conseguido juntarse otra vez.

* * *

><p>Jaken fue donde cada una de las hermanas de Rin dando el mismo mensaje, Sesshomaru Lord de las Tierras del Oeste se cansó al fin de Rin y ahora quería casarse con cada una de ellas, presas de la ambición ambas aceptaron pero al momento de ir al acantilado, Ah-Un no las sujetó y ambas murieron en el acto.<p>

* * *

><p>Incluso Irasue conmovida le pidió personalmente a<em> Amaterasu<em> [3] que volviese a Rin inmortal y les fue concedido, tiempo después fruto de su amor nació una niña que llegaría a ser el ser más hermoso que haya existido. Fruto del amor y la belleza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Grulla: En la historia original era un águila quien ayudaba a Psique pero dado que esta historia se desarrolla en el Japón feudal implementé esta ave muy importante para la mitología japonesa.

Yomi: Definición japonesa del Inframundo.

Amaterasu: En lugar de Zeus , Amaterasu es la principal diosa, representante del Sol, de la tradición nipona.

**Nota de la Autora: **

Hola, al fin encontré el tiempo y la inspiración para terminar esta historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Para mejor comprensión de ciertas palabras que podrían causar confusión he incluido una lista con sus respectivos significados.

Si les gustó tanto como si no, agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review que me ayuda a conocer su opinión sobre lo que escribo.

Deja de ser sólo un número, exprésate, da tu opinión.

Apil.


End file.
